


Cold Outside

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Arguing, College, Drabble, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Winter, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike takes Dawn for college tours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> for open on Sunday - this week's prompt is "frozen/freezing"

“OMG, turn the heat up in this junker”, Dawn exclaimed, jumping into Spike’s car. “I thought I would freeze out there!”

“The heat _is_ turned up.”

“Clearly it doesn’t work very well”, Dawn mumbled, looking out the window and shivering. “I think maybe it’s time for _someone_ to get a newer car.”

“Or maybe it’s time for _someone_ to get a job and buy their own”, Spike countered. “You’re the one who wanted to go on these college tours up north; at least you aren’t alone.”

Dawn was quiet for a minute before thanking Spike for providing her with transportation.


End file.
